Sleepless in Central
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: COMPLETE! A fanfic crossover of the movie Sleepless in Seattle wTom Hanks and Meg Ryan and the anime series FullMetal Alchemist. EdWinry Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything in either story.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless in Central

Chapter 1 "Mother's gone..."

_Mommy got sick. And she was gone just like that..._

"Brother?" Al was worried about his brother. Edward had been cheerful as long as Alphonse knew him, but ever since that afternoon when their mother died, it was as if his brother's smile had died, too.

Edward pondered over all the alchemy he knew, but none of it could bring a human back to life. He knew little of the forbidden part of science that could bring people back, but at a high price.

"What, Al?" Ed whispered. He had been depressed ever since the evening of Trisha's funeral.

"Just try to cheer up, Ed, okay?"

"Don't say that."

"Brother...please! Sulking won't bring her back!"

"Al, I know you miss her, too! but why do you have to act like it didn't effect you! You have a softer heart than I do, Al!" Ed broke down and cried his lungs out.

Next Day, Central HQ

"Get yourself a girl, Ed." Roy said without looking over his paper or putting his coffee down. "You worry too much."

"You're one to talk!" Ed was in a bad mood. Crying always made him tired and cranky.

"See here, Ed? There's a girl over in Rizenbul who sounds nice." Roy showed him a small article in the paper for a girl who's looking for someone. The article read:

WINRY ROCKBELL

Age: 18

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue

A spunky girl who loves mechanics

looking for any type.

Location: Rizenbul

"Get a life, Colonel!" Ed groaned. "She's too young for you! Wait..." Ed saw a picture of a young lady next to the article. "She looks like my old neighbor! And I hated my old neighbor... Wait a minute! She IS my old neighbor! Is that the Winry in the article?"

"Yep" Roy said, smirking and pointing to the name written on the bottom of the picture. It was the same name. Winry Rockbell.

Edward thought a moment. _She's kinda cute..._ he told himself, hoping Roy didn't hear. It was just his luck, Roy didn't hear him. He was looking at another article on the same page and sipping some coffee when he suddenly saw an article for one of the Military officers, he knew her from years ago, Riza Hawkeye. But the picture to the side was not of the Hawkeye he knew. It was of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and casual attire and on top of that, the background, or what he could see of it anyway, was a farm.

"Colonel?" Edward asked. Roy came back to his senses and realised he had spilled a little coffee on his uniform. _Darn..._ he cursed himself.

"What, Ed?"

"I'm thinking about heading over there. You think playing dumb would work?"

"You really like that lady, don't you Ed?"

"Well, it's not that. Doesn't she look lonely? And besides, there's something in it for me too." Ed added with a smirk. "My auto mail just got stuck again." Indeed it had, he was leaning onto the desk in such a way for the joint to bend in the wrong direction.

Hiya everybody! I know this chapter was kinda short, butI hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first FullMetal Alchemist EdxWinry fanfic, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless in Central

Chapter 2 "Sleepless in Central"

Edward stomped back into his room and flopped down on his bed. Alphonse looked sadly at his brother and had an idea of what to do once his brother went to sleep.

Even later, hall

"Hello?" Al said quietly into the phone. He had called a radio station to see if he could get some comfort and maybe some ideas on how to help his brother.

"This is Doctor Nina Tucker and who are you going to be talking about tonight?" said the girl on the other side.

"Well, it's about my brother. We lost our mother recently and he's been really sad."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"He cries alot at night and he sulks so much I swear he's never going to be happy!" Al started to cry a little.

"Don't worry, young man, what's your name?"

"Alphonse, ma'am. My name is Alphonse Elric."

"Is your brother there, Alphonse?"

"Yes...well, he's asleep I think."

"What's your brother's name, Alphonse?"

"Edward, ma'am."

"Why don't you let me speak to him?"

"I'll see if he's still awake, can you hold on a sec?

"Of course."

Winry

Winry was driving home from her evening job and singing along with the radio.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, HEY!_"

The song faded away and the nighttime radio DJ was on. The program that particular evening was called "Sleepless in Central". Winry mumbled with disappointment as her favorite song ended.

_"Good evening everyone, this is Doctor Nina Tucker and we are live on the air with our very own Sleepless in Central. What do you have to say?"_

_"Well, it's about my brother. We lost our mother recently and he's been really sad."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_

_"He cries alot at night and he sulks so much I swear he's never going to be happy!" Al started to cry a little._

_"Don't worry, young man, what's your name?"_

_"Alphonse, ma'am. My name is Alphonse Elric."_

_"Is your brother there, Alphonse?"_

_"Yes...well, he's asleep I think."_

_"What's your brother's name, Alphonse?"_

_"Edward, ma'am."_

_"Why don't you let me speak to him?"_

_"I'll see if he's still awake, can you hold on a sec?_

_"Of course."_

Winry scowled, it was too dramatic. Dr. Tucker was always like that. She reached for the dial when a cracked voice started speaking.

Ed

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I want to talk about the loss of your mother."

"Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Nina Tucker and you are on the air."

"YOU CALLED A RADIO STATION!" Ed whispered loudly to the guilty and sad face of his brother.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Edward."

"No, it's just...I've never done this before. Well, where to begin..."

"Just start with how much you loved your mother."

"My brother and I loved her so much, but we had to leave our hometown because we got a call to come here. To come to Central. We got a letter just last week that said she had died. I felt like a piece of my heart died too, that evening we got the letter."

"Is there anybody out there you could love as much as your mother?"

"Well, Doctor Nina Tucker, I find that hard to imagine."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well..." Ed took a deep breath here. "I'm going to get out of bed every morning, go to work, and breath in and out. Then...after a while I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning, go to work, and breath in and out. Then...after a while I won't have to think about how I had a beautiful life for a while."

"Tell me, what was the most special thing about your mother?"

"Well, how long is the show?" Ed was started to sniffle. "Well, it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were suppose to be part of a family... and I felt it. I felt it every time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... My brother and I would see the light flashing from the second floor window if we stayed out too late, and no matter where we were, we'd see it...and we'd come running home. It was like... magic."

Winry

A tear slid down her cheek. She had loved her mother and father, but this guy on the radio had so much love for his mother that she wondered how long they had together and where his father was. Shortly before the program ended she started thinking of all the memories she had of her parents and how it all seemed like magic.

_"Tell me, what was the most special thing about your mother?"_

_"Well, how long is the show?" Ed was started to sniffle. "Well, it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were suppose to be part of a family... and I felt it. I felt it every time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... My brother and I would see the light flashing from the second floor window if we stayed out too late, and no matter where we were, we'd see it...and we'd come running home. It was like... magic."_

"...Magic..." Winry whispered it at the same time.

Here's Chapter 2 everybody! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The Newspaper and Auto-Mail"

Ed

Edward put the phone back on it's receiver.

"Let's go to bed, Al." he said, yawning.

"Sure..." Al agreed. He was pretty tired, too.

"We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, don't we, Al? Heading back to our hometown..."

"Yeah..."

Next day, train station

"G'bye, Colonel." Ed said, saluting. Col. Mustang raised his hand.

"Get going, you'll miss your departure time, Lieutenant." he said with a smile.

"Lieutenant? Since when?" Ed asked, an eyebrow raised. Col. Mustang laughed.

"Yesterday! The Fuhrer sent me a letter that stated you, Edward Elric the "FullMetal Alchemist" was to receive one rank for outstanding work in all previous research and investigations."

"Huh...tell him thanks." Ed said, his mind drifting. The train's horn brought him back.

"ACK! You're making me late, Colonel!" he shouted over his shoulder as he and Al rushed to the door. Col. Mustang just laughed and waved.

"Well, seeing as I'm Lieutenant now, I'll help you up to the top, okay?" Ed said through the window. Roy's face grew somber as they remembered an old friend.

"Yeah." he said, with a small smile. "Thanks, Ed."

"See ya'round, Colonel."

"It's pretty hard thinking about Hughes now isn't it?" Al asked, when the train moved forward and past different places.

"Yeah..." Ed said sadly. Their mother had been gone for a little over a year now, and now they lost their closest friend. "That stupid letter! If it hadn't come we wouldn't be like this! And to think the first one didn't get here to us for a whole year and a half! That's the one that said that she was dead, but no! It didn't get here, so we kept sending her letters until one was finally replied to! And that one had past tense meaning she had died before that letter was written and sent! I feel miserable, Al!"

"Don't stress yourself. Remember what Dr. Nina Tucker said? She said to not stress yourself."

"You're right, Al." Ed curled up into a ball and slept the rest of the way.

Rizenbul train station

"Jee, I hope you remember the way back to the house, Ed! I don't recognize this place at all!"

"That's because 've never been here! Here, wait here, Al, don't move. I'm going to call Winry."

"Okay..." Al said timidly, firmly planting his feet.

"Hello, Miss Rockbell? Uh, yeah, this is Edward Elric speaking from the Rizenbul train station. I know you don't know me, but could you help us find an address? My brother Alphonse and I haven't been here in a while and you're the only person our mother used to know here. I'm sorry if I'm causing inconvenience..."

_"No, no! It's okay! I can take a break soon anyways. How long are you two going to stay?"_ said Winry.

"Thanks alot! Um, well, how long does it take to re-dock an auto-mail arm? I kind of messed it up yesterday..."

_"Oh, well, concidering who you're going to for repairs, I'd say about three days!"_

"Really? Oh that's great! Thanks, Miss Rockbell!"

_"You can call me Winry."_ she said shyly. _"I'll be there as quick as I can! What platform are you on?_"

"Platform 2, Winry." Ed said with a smile. "I'll see you, then!"

"Al! You still there? Oh, good! Guess what? Winry's going to pick us up!"

"Yay! Did it bother her that you are a stranger calling?"

"No, I don't think so...I think she would have said no if I hadn't said my name..."

"Why's that, Brother?"

"Uhn...nothing..."

several minutes later

"Brother, where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Oh, she's coming." Ed replied, he had been reading a newspaper all that time and didn't notice how much time had passed. It was almost evening.

"Brother...I'm cold and it's getting late...let's go try to find the town on our own..."

"Fine," Ed said, getting up and looking at the clock. It was 4:30. "ACK!"

They ran around looking for some kind of tansportation device they could use. A car pulled up and the driver asked if they needed a lift.

"Yes, please!" the brothers said at the same time.

their hometown

"Wow...it's pretty here." Al said, in awe. The sky was red from the sunset.

"Yeah..." Ed whispered. He saw something by the river. "WHOA!" he gasped and hid behind a rock; he pulled Al over to him.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Look by the river..."

Al gasped, too. They watched the young lady play along the beach with some small children. "Who is that, Brother?"

"That's...that's Winry, Al... she's busy, let's go back..."

"Go back to Central?"

"Yeah...I'm embarrassed...I don't want to walk up to her like I know her and say 'Can you fix my arm?' I'm not going to do that!"

And, so, they trompsed around back to the station and after a long night on the train they were back in Central.

Winry

As Winry sat on the beach remembering that earlier in the day she had tried to leave the house to help the Elric brothers find their way. But Pinako had stopped her.

_"Don't get carried away just because he was the one on the radio!"_ Pinako had scolded her.

Winry sighed. Some kids had run up to the beach to play and skip rocks. One of them had sat on a rock to watch. Winry walked up to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm shy..." the little girl said, twiddling her fingers and pushing her toes into the sand.

"That's okay." said Winry, smiling. "I'm Winry, do you want me to help you build a sandcastle?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy. Thank you!"

They played on the beach building sandcastles then before the sun set, they rolled up their pants and waded into the water a bit. They watched the little fishes swim around their feet and they giggled when they were tickled.

They heard a small yelp from up on shore. Winry looked and saw a tiny flash of red.

"Don't worry, kids." she said smiling. "It's probably just someone walking their dog."

They laughed and played in the water until it got too cold to swim and play in the sand. They all said good bye and went home.

Winry looked out her window upstairs and thought about the radio show she had heard three days ago. She daydreamed about what Edward Elric looked like and where he lived.

* * *

Well! Here's chapter 3! I hope you like! Chapter 4 is coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Letters!"

--Ed--

"I feel really bad that I went all that way then back again just because I couldn't talk to her." Ed groaned.

"Don't worry, Brother." Al said. "We can always go back if you feel like it."

"You do have a point, but I can't go back there!" Ed held his head in his hands.

"Why don't you call Doctor Tucker again? Talk to her, Brother, she is a Doctor."

"About _what!_ Her first name could be Doctor!"

"It's Nina. But the point is, is that you need someone to talk to."

A loud rapping sound came from the door.

"Edward Elric? You have some mail! Can you get the door please?"

It was a struggling voice, but Ed knew it. It was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed came and got the door. He couldn't see the man's face, because it was hidden behind two arms full of letters.

"What the---?" Ed gasped. "Colonel, put them down!" Roy put them down.

"Thanks, FullMetal. I was about to topple over. Who said you were this popular!" he gasped, rubbing his arms.

"Nobody..." Ed said, his voice trailing off.

"Well, I'll be, Brother! Look at all these letters! All for you!" Al said, picking up a handfull of letters addressed to Edward Elric of Central City.

"Must be a lot of women out there who are desperate!" Roy laughed.

"Shut up!" Ed barked, he tossed the letters around and then he flopped onto his bed and took a nap.

---two days later---

"'..._I think you're the cutest guy I've ever laid ears on_.', '_...you're the sweetest thing since sliced and buttered bread!_' All these letters are crazy! Brother, what do you think we should do?"

"Let them sit there. We don't need them." Ed said, rolling over and mumbling to himself.

"Okay, Brother..."

---Winry's pov---

"I'm going to write him a letter." I told Pinako one morning while sitting down by the pens and paper.

"You're crazy. Every woman in the world is going to think that!" Pinako said.

"I know!" I said. And I knew it, too. I started to write. "'_My name is Winry Rockbell, I'd really like to meet you..._' Oh, what's the deal with me! Everyone's going to say that!"

"Like I said." Pinako said, staring at the maps she had of cities out East. Her eyes, I noticed, lingered on Central City. I continued to write.

"'..._I'd really like to meet you on top of the Central City tower October 11._'" Pinako said. I wrote the words.

"What's with October 11th!" I asked. "Why not, February 14th?"

"Well, if this guy is really your true love, then wouldn't it be good to meet him on his birthday?"

"How do you know about the guy I'm writing to!"

"I look up things. I go out ever so often and I hear tourists talking about Central and it's people all the time. It's no wonder, I'd have never known other wise."

---3rd person, Winry---

Winry growled and crumpled the paper. She then stomped off to her room.

Pinako picked up the paper, smoothed it out and put it in an envolope. She walked to the post office and mailed it.

---another two days later, Central---

There was a tap on the door. It was Roy carrying more letters. Just one arm full this morning. As usual, Al was the first one to look at them. He found one that had no return address, but he read it and he smiled to himself.

"Brother! We found her! She's the one for you!"

"Yeah? She's probably just like the rest."

"No, Brother, here! Read it!" Al handed the letter to his brother.

"'_My name is Winry Rockbell and I'd like to meet you on the top of Central City tower October 11th. Signed, Winry_' what the heck! Is this the same Winry?"

"Yep!"

"I was planning a trip to Rizenbul around that time! She's just like the rest, Al!"

"No! This is the one I like!" Al yelled back. He left the room and the letter on the table. Ed read the letter again. There was something familliar about the writing and he took a walk around the building until he found a bench and sat down. He read the letter over and over again. He then walked back to his dorm without saying a word. He was thinking of going back. But first, he'd write a letter.

* * *

I wasn't sure if people in Amestres celebrate Valentine's Day, so I made it Ed's b-day...if I someday find out that they do, I'll let you guys know...--;; I can't figure out how to edit the chapters after their posted. Thanks! R&R please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Call to duty"

The next day while trying to clean up a crime scene Edward told Roy about everything.

"Good grief, Ed! Well, this is fate! She's single, we don't want to fix up the cabinets, only to move them to the other side of the room afterwards, and you need a girl. What do they call it when everything intersects?" Roy said, handing a piece of debris for Edward to throw away. Edward looked at him in the eye while throwing the debris.

"The Bremuda Triangle."

Al's at Riza's house

Riza was reserving a train ticket for Alphonse on the charts.

"I'm telling them you're sixteen so you can go by yourself with a cheeper fare." she said, scribbling the false information.

"Are you crazy! Who'd believe I'm sixteen!" Al said, eyes growing larger.

"If it's on the charts, they'll believe it."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to say you're really tall for your age and have a young voice and they shouldn't say anything because it would hurt your feelsings?"

" Yeah, that's a great idea!" Al laughed at the thought. "It sounds like my brother!"

Edward walking home with the Colonel later that day

"You know, it sounds like this lady's just as desperate for men as the rest. I don't care if she's the same lady named Winry or not. Usually girls go for good looking butts, if you ask me." Roy jabbered all the way down the hill.

"Oh, shut up." Ed said, rolling his eyes. He was exhausted and didn't want to hear about girls and fanmail. "Don't they look for better things? Like, let's say, personality!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm just talking from experience, Ed, you don't have to get off the hook with me." Roy waved his hand like it wasn't supposed to be that big of a deal. They were quiet for a while. Then, Edward looked up at Roy with a serious face.

"So how's my butt?" he asked. Roy motioned for Ed to turn around. Edward moved his coat to the side.

"Not bad!" Roy said, slapping Ed's shoulder as they continued walking home.

* * *

A/N Sorry this was so short! And no, this is not going to be a RoyEd fic. I didn't realise it sounded like it might until I got to the part where Roy checks out Ed's butt for the sake of relationships. Anyway, Please R&R! I need ten new reviews to get a new chapter up! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "This is the one I like!"

Ed woke the next morning to a quiet room.

"Al? _Al_! AAAL!"Shouting,and whisperinghis brother's name he lookd all over the dormroom, which all in all, was empty.

He found a piece of paper on Al's bed. Ed shook as he had a bad feeling. It was Al's writing. It read: "I'm going away for a while. ---- This is the one I like." The arrow pointed to a letter to the side of Al's note. It was the letter Al was so attached to. The one from Winry Rockbell. Ed broke down.

"Al, where did you go!" he sobbed. He got up and walked slowly out of his room and down to the Colonel's office.

"Colonel, may I have a word?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Roy said, turning around to see a previously weeping Edward. "What's wrong?"

"Read this..." Ed whispered, handing Roy the letters without looking at them. Roy took them and read them.

"Alphonse...ran away?" he asked. Ed nodded.

"I don't know where he could have gone..." Ed sat onto the couch and put his face in his hands.

"Well, it seems to me that he left a pretty good clue." Roy said, handing the letters back to Ed who took them in a small, shaking hand. "Can you tell me what it is, Edward?" Roy said steadily, with a small grin, urging him to go on. Ed was silent for a while, thinking really hard. He looked at Al's note, then reread Winry's letter over and over again.

"I can't figure it out...I think he might have meant Rizenbul. But he'd never go there alone!"

"Well, Ed. Seems like you figured it out, but it's not possible, so retrace Al's steps for what he did yesterday." Ed thought some more.

"He was at Riza's house!" Ed said, suddenly stiffening. "He went to Riza's house!"

Ed took off out the door. Roy chased him.

"Wait, Lieutenant! Where do you think you're going! He wouldn't be there!" Roy yelled after him.

"That's where he started! I'm going to talk with Riza!" Ed said over his shoulder.

They raced to Riza's house. Ed pounded on the door, and after a few good hard blows, Riza opened the door.

"WHERE'S AL!" Ed burst in, walking all over and getting lost in the maze of walls.

"Umm, Al was here yesterday. Isn't he home with you, Ed?" Riza asked.

"Don't play dumb, Riza! I'm really worried sick here!" Ed said, collapsing in a chair and sobbing.

"About Alphonse?" Riza asked, sitting next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Where is he?" Ed gulped. "He...he left a note saying he left. He set it next to a letter from Winry Rockbell, the one girl he seems to like out of all the letters sent to me..."

"Letters? Ed, what's going on here?"

"You haven't heard of the letters yet?" Roy asked.

"Not that I can remember." Riza said blankly.

"Well, it was like this..." Roy told her about the phone call to the radio station, the letters that came by the bundles every day and they're still coming.

"Now, Al's missing." he finished. Ed hung his head and silent tears fond their way to drip through his fingers and onto his lap.

"Al's not missing..." Riza said slowly. " Al said he was going to leave for Rizenbul by train #375 as of tomorrow, which actually would be today. He said he was going to meet someone."

"Damn it..." Ed whispered. They were quiet for a while. Soon Roy looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but I have to get going. First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I was informed that you had the evening shift in the office."

"Yes, Colonel. What time?" Riza said, reaching for her jacket.

"Around 6 to 6:30. No later than the latter." he said tipping his hand to her in a salute.

"Thanks. I think I'll stay with Ed a while, until he gets himself together."

"No...that's okay, Hawkeye..." Ed said. "Now that I know more or less where Al's going, I'm going to head over there."

"Are you sure, Ed?" Roy said, half way out the door.

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." said Riza, tying her boots. "Good luck, Lieutenant!"

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: This was more dramatic than the movie ("Sleepless in Seattle") with this scene. Sam didn't cry, but he did panic. 

BTW, who would like to read another version of this chapter with some Maj. Armstrong? XD I had a whole scene lined up, because who can resist not using ones magnificent writing talent passed down the family line for generations! I was thinking it could go either in another fic I'm helping with (surprise, surprise it's a RoyEd!) or in this one! So I left it out. Send me a message if you'd like to read the version with Maj.Armstrong.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry I didn't credit you sooner! 

**WhiteWolfKyoko**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
**Sanowaeca**: I have more chapters up! Yay! I'm glad you enjoy this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own Sleepless in Seattle, FullMetal Alchemist, or its' characters. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7 "Are you Winry?"

Alphonse got off the train and caught a ride to Rizenbul. He found his way to the river where he and his brother first saw Winry.

With every lady that he passed that had blonde hair, blue eyes and a outgoing personality he asked if she was Winry, they all said no. He made his way to the river again and sat on the beach, hoping the children would come back and play with Winry. It was getting dark and cold and still no Winry.

There was a noise behind him after a while, and when he looked it was the door of the nearest house being opened. A tall happy girl came out and was saying good bye to the other people in the house. Alphonse ran up to her, numb with cold. He tugged on her sleeve.

"Are you Winry?" he asked, hoping this was her. She looked down at him and smiled.

"How long have you looked for her?" she asked.

"All day, ma'am..." Al said, shivering.

"Well, I'm sorry to say I'm not Winry. My name is Nellie, but I do know a girl who works as a mechanic named Winry who lives just down the road. But I think she's out for the day. She didn't tell me where she was going. I'm sorry, young man." she said with a smile, patting Al's head and making her way down the road.

He walked back to the river and after a few hours he heard another noise. He sat up stark still because it sounded like a big something that was running down the road towards the river. Al stared for a moment and after seeing nothing, he relaxed somewhat, still not deaf to the sound of running feet.

Then he heard it. He heard the best thing in the world, even if it was a paniced voice. It was his brother running down the road towards him.

"AL! Alphonse! Alphonse! Where are you!" the voice screamed as if using the last breath in it's lungs.

"BROTHER! I'm here! I'm here, Brother!" Alphonse shouted back, stumbling to his numb feet and running into his brothers arms.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me, Al?" Edward said, shaking his brother's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Brother! I'm so, so sorry!" Al said, grasping his brother as if he might slip away.

"What if I couldn't find you?" Ed looked at Al in the eyes and repeated himself. "You're my family, Al! You're all I've got!" They both cried and hugged in the street for a long time.

After a while, Ed stood up and help Al walk down the road.

"We're going to stay in a hotel, alright, Al?" Ed said. "It's too late to stay on a train all night. We'll leave in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah...Brother, I'm really tired..." Al whispered, stumbling along.

"I know you are, Al. You've had a really long day, just come with me." Ed had to give Alphonse a piggy-back ride to the hotel from where they stood because Al fell asleep on his feet.

:Next Morning:

"Hurry up, Al!" Ed yelled, grabbing his jacket and buckling his boots. "The train leaves in ten minutes!"

"I'm coming, Brother!" Al said from the other side of the room. He stood up fully dressed and holding his brother's suitcase. Grabbing the room key and dashing out the door he yelled, "I'm ahead of you!"

They chased eachother all the way down to the counter, where there was a long line at the counter. Edward threw the key over the heads of all the people.

"Here's the key for Room #106! Under the name Edward Elric!" he shouted.

"Thanks! Have a good trip!" the Hotel Clerk said, catching the key.

"You, too!" Ed shouted.

:On the train:

"Um, Brother, you know what you said back there at the hotel?" Alphonse said. Edward didn't look up from his newspaper.

"What did I say?" he said, twiching his head.

"You told the Clerk 'You, too!' after he wished you a good trip."

Edward looked up.

"Sure, I did." he rolled his eyes.

"Yep, you did, Brother." Alphonse was starting to laugh. They laughed together after Edward realised that he did say that.

:Central:

"YES! We're back again!" Ed said, stretching and walking around in little circles.

"Yep!" Alphonse said, doing jumping jacks.

* * *

A/N: I had to rewrite this one because I accedently saved the next chapter as chap. 7, so I had to redo it. I remembered a lot of what I had in there, so the only thing different is the conversation in the morning when they realise they have ten mins. to catch the train. Please R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Trip called off"

:Winry POV:

I was secretly packing for a trip I thought I'd never make.

"What are you doing, Winry?" came a voice on the other side of her door. I quickly shoved the bag under my bed.

"Nothing, Pinako!"

"HAH!" Pinako said, opening the door. "Caught in the act!"

I screamed and tripped on the corner of my bag which stuck out half way.

"I'm just going to a sleepover!"

"Yeah, sure, uh-huh. Come on, I know this has something to do with that radio show."

"Okay, you win." I sighed, picking myself up. We sat down on my bed.

After discussing the matter Pinako got up and paced the room.

"Now that was when people knew how to be in love. They knew it! Time, distance...nothing could separate them because they knew. It was right. It was real. It was..." I said.

"A radio show! That's your problem! You don't want to be in love. You want to be in love on a radio show!"

:Later at work:

"You know, when a man is a widower why do we say he was widowed? Why don't we say he was widowered?" I asked out of the blue in the middle of a discussion about the radio show. When no one answered I blushed and said, "Just a thought..."

:Upon returning home:

I grabbed my bag and walked over the house, to see if there was anything else I might need in case I found him and could stay for a while. While doing so, Pinako had the livingroom radio turned on the usual station listening to Dr. Nina Tucker again. I rolled my eyes, but I listened in case Edward called in again. Or Alphonse.

Upon reaching the bathroom, I heard Pinako exclaim something rather loudly. I caught only a few words because I was in the closet getting a pair of pajamas. It was something like this:

"Winry! The boy's on again! Dog on it, Winry! you've got me hooked on this garbage!"

I went out to the livingroom and sure enough, Alphonse, Edward's brother was on the radio again. I wondered what was up, but I didn't have long to wonder. He was in a panic about something, so I just listened.

_"Holy cow, he's kissing her!" Alphonse exclaimed._

_"Now, Alphonse, are you sure your brother's okay with you being on the phone?" Dr. Nina Tucker said._

_"Now he's kissing her on the lips! What am I gonna do!"_

_"Just hold on Alphonse, there's nothing to worry about."_

_"Yes there is! She isn't the one I like! And on top of that, her laugh is really annoying!"_

There was a click as the line went dead and all was quiet everywhere.

Pinako lit her pipe and turned off the radio.

"Well, Winry, I guess that calls off your trip." she sighed. I felt let down. Alphonse was clearly talking about his brother. Why would he be kissing someone who made Alphonse panic like that? More importantly, if Edward had been getting letters from all over the country, was there a favorite that Alphonse likedthat wasn't the one he was kissing? I asked myself so many questions I got dizzy and had to sit down.

"No..." I said slowly. "I'm still going to Central, but not tonight as I planned."

"Alright...have it your way. I'm going to bed." Pinako went to bed, leaving me alone. I slept on the couch that night.

* * *

A/N: This was written in a rush. I couldn't remember what I was originally going to put in this chapter, in addition to all that I left out before. Questions like, "Who would Walter be?" and "Who is Ed going to kiss and hang out with before he gets it through his head that Winry's the one after all?" and stuff like that. So anyway, I was thinking about having Havoc as Walter, but it's too late to do that now, unless I rewrite the whole story. lol Anyway, Please R&R I need at least 5 reviews (in addition to the ones I have already!) to get the next chapter up! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Early Birthday Girl--I mean, Gift"

A/N: This is what was going on in Chapter 8 when Alphonse phoned in again.

* * *

A couple normal days went by after the Elric brothers arrived in Central. Until... 

"BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed all the way down the hall to their dorm room. Instantly warned, Edward scrambled up from where he was reading on the couch and ran into the hall. Alphonse sped past him and into the room, grabbing his brother's sleeve.

"Al, what's going on?" Edward said. Alphonse looked up.

"They're chasing you!" he said. Edward cocked a brow.

"Who?"

"Those girls!"

"Oh, God, Al. How do you know they're chasing me and not you?"

"They're screaming your name!" Al chuckled. He stopped, though, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Don't worry, Al, that's Roy's code knock. 3, 2, 4 knocks---" Ed sang the knock pattern while tapping the air. He turned to look at Al when he opened the door.

"See, Al? It's Roy!" Ed said happily.

"Who's Roy?" said a voice beyond the door. Al saw the person first and screamed.

Turning around, Ed gave a quick but piercing shriek. His knees buckled as he shut the door hard. He sat shaking with Al behind him. After a while Ed gathered himself and said with a shaking voice, "Who is it?"

"I'm Sciezka! Is Edward Elric here? I'm sorta a sap and I'm single! Can I cook you dinner tonight?" a sweet voice sounded from behind the door.

"You're still here!" Ed gasped.

"Yep! Until you open the door!" she said cheerfully. "Don't worry I'm the only one out here. The Colonel, 2nd Lieutenant and the Major are all at the end of the hall keeping the other girls away." she giggled.

"What possessed them to let _one_ through?" Ed asked himself.

"I heard that." Sciezka said.

"No way! I was talking to myself!"

"I'm listening! I can tell that there's someone behind you scratching himself, too!" she said. A rustle at the door told Edward that she had her ear pressed up to the door. He looked behind him and Al was sitting on the floor scratching his head.

Edward got up slowly and opened the door.

"Come in." he said slowly. While Sciezka walked inside the room Ed mouthed something to Al.

"_What did you do this for!_"

"What do you like?" Sciezka asked, plopping down like a cute little girl on the couch and patting the space beside her for Ed to sit down.

"What do you mean?" Ed hadn't moved.

"Food, of course! What would you like to have for dinner?"

"Oh...um..well, what can you make?"

"I can make...hmm, let's see. I can make a variety of things I guess, thanks to a friend of mine to the East. She sends me recipies in the mail." Sciezka said. "Are you sure you don't want dinner tonight?"

"Uh...I...I don't know..." Ed said, finally sitting down unconsiously next to the girl, who blushed slightly.

"Well, let's see, what do you not like?" she asked.

"Milk." he said before she finished. There was no question about it. He did not like milk.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Other than that I eat and drink pretty much anything. Sorry if that's no help..." he said sadly.

"That's okay. I was thinking about making creamy mushroom soup. But that calls for milk, so I guess that's out. But that's fine, I don't really care for the dish myself.." she chuckled nervously. "How about sweet shrimp and carrots?"

Ed raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"That sounds good..." he said out loud without meaning to.

"Really! I'll get the shrimp!" Sciezka jumped up and headed for the door.

"Hey , wait up! I didn't say anything!" Edward said, getting up and pulling her back.

"Oh, yes you did! You said it sounds good! So I got up to go get the shrimp!"

It was then that they realised how close they were standing to eachother. Edward was holding her arm and their chests were nearly touching.

Alphonse was sitting in the corner waiting for a bomb to go off. He peeked over the head of his bed in the corner.

"Uh...o-okay...you go a-ahead...I'll be here." Edward stuttered, letting go of her arm.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" she said cheerfully, blushing. When the door closed the bomb went off. Alphonse started it.

"GOSH, Brother! Why were you so uptight!"

"Darn it, Al! Why'd you call that radio station in the first place!"

"You were going to kill yourself worrying over Mom like that!"

"Oh yeah! Well I'm still alive now aren't I?"

"That's only because I called Dr. Tucker!"

"That's not good enough a reason!"

"Then what _IS?_"

They looked at eachother, fuming. They posed a punch at eachother. They usually don't get in verbal fights like this, but this was the rare exception. Alphonse was the first to calm down. He lowered his fist and walked over to his brother to put his fist down, too.

"Ed, we really shouldn't fight like this." Al touched Ed's fist and brought it down. Edward's face softened.

"You're right, Al." he said. They both sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Oh, that's right! I have to get ready!" Alphonse said after a time.

"Ready for what?" Edward asked. Al gave him a look that said everything. "Oh, Gosh, Al, you have a date!" Al's sweet little face did little to cover it up.

"It will garentee a private moment for you and me tonight." he said. "I'll be here for dinner, though. I like shrimp." Al laughed.

"Who are you going with?"

"Her name's Elysia. You'll never believe who her father is."

"Who is it?"

"Maes Hughes!"

"No!"

"Yes. And you'll probably never guess where I met her, either."

"Where?"

"His funeral."

Edward laughed.

"It's true!" Alphonse persisted.

"I'm sorry, Al. I've been trying to find a time to laugh today."

"In that case, Ed, go ahead and laugh. It's for your health." Alphonse smiled. "How about we play a game? We haven't played this one in a while."

"Which one?"

"The one where we switch personalities."

"Oh, _that_ one. Al, you know I never liked that one!" Ed laughed.

_Nokku no oto_ 1

"Game over, Ed! She's back!" Alphonse giggled. Ed got the door. Sciezka was holding a small bag from the local store.

"It won't be long!" she said, heading to the small stove. "Oh, I got a little something to surprise you, I hope you like it."

"That's okay, Sciezka." Ed said, smiling. Sciezka blushed for a moment and laughed a laugh you'd rather not hear every day. Or every other day for that matter.

:Later:

"That was really good!" said a rather full Ed, who leaned back on the couch. Alphonse agreed.

"Well, I better be on my way!" Alphonse said, grabbing a jacket.

"I'll see you then!" Ed said, patting his brothers back. "Good luck!"

After Alphonse left the room, it was very quiet. So quiet you could have heard Edward hiccup if Sciezka hadn't broken the silence.

"Where was Al going?" she asked.

"He had a date." Edward answered, looking away and blushing. Sciezka walked over from her seat and sat beside him on the couch.

"So do we you know." she said. Edward nodded, but didn't say anything. He just sat there stiff as a tree. Sciezka touched his hand.

"Did you like the meal as much as you said you did?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Ed said, trying to look her in the eye. It was harder than he thought it was to do.

:outside the door:

Holding the phone up to his ear, Alphonse was discribing the whole scene over the phone to Dr. Nina Tucker.

A/N: If you want to know what he said, read the italics at the end of Chapter 8

:Inside the room:

"Do you want to stand by the window? It's a full moon out." Sciezka asked. Edward looked startled, but he figured it might be something girls like, so he nodded and stood up. They walked over to the window together. Edward stared at the stars and Sciezka stared at him. She stepped closer to him, he was startled.

"It's okay, right? To stand like this?" he asked. Sciezka laughed and stepped closer. Ed moved away.

"Do you have something against girls?" she asked, now needing to chase him around the room.

"No-o!" Ed said, climbing over the couch and running around the room trying to get his own space. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the window.

"Let go!" he said playfully, shaking his arm.

"No! Not until you kiss me!" Sciezka giggled. Edward stopped laughing.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide. "You didn't just say that did you?"

"Say what? What did I say?" she asked, giggling. Ed looked embarrased.

"You asked if...I could...kiss you..." he stuttered, looking away.

"Hmm..." Sciezka tipped her head. She looked at him 2 with dreamy eyes and said, "Pwease..!"

"Alright, fine. But you gotta tell me something after, okay?" Edward gave in.

"Fine with me." she said, leaning up and smiling. Edward leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" she said dreamily. Edward stood still for a moment.

"What's the worst thing that happened in your life and if it got better, what made it better?" he asked. Sciezka didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, my Mother got sick a long time ago and at the time my skill for reading wasn't appreciated. After a while I was let go from my job at the library here adn I couldn't pay for my Mother's hospital bill. It was by chance that a young Military boy came to my house to gather some information about a Tim Marcoh. I said I could remember every word and so he asked me to transcribe it. When I did, he came back and gave me a considerable amount of money. My Mother was able to stay at the hospital and get better. That was a happy, but overwhelming moment of my life. And shortly after that, I got a job again. It even paid more than my last job."

"I know who that is...but...I don't know if I should tell you. All I can do right now is say that you have a better life than me. For that, I'll give you something." Edward said after a moment of thought.

"What will you give me?" Sciezka said with a sweet smile, happy that someone complimented her life. Without answering, Ed leaned in again and this time, kissed her on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Da-Da-Da-DAAAN! Edward kissed the mystery lady! 

Lots of thanks to **Sanowaeca** for really enjoying this story. This chapter was posted early because of his/her eagerness. Again, to all my readers, thanks and please Review!

1 _Nokku no oto_ means A knock at the door. Or literally, sound of the knock

2 Remember, Sciezka's just as tall as Ed now, so she wouldn't have to lean up, just closer. lol He's still short though. XD

Ed: WHO'S SHORT!

Riyo: AAAAHHH! runs and hides; meep!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Birthday Boy!

What happened last time:

"I know who that is...but...I don't know if I should tell you. All I can do right now is say that you have a better life than me. For that, I'll give you something." Edward said after a moment of thought.

"What will you give me?" Sciezka said with a sweet smile, happy that someone complimented her life. Without answering, Ed leaned in again and this time, kissed her on the lips.

-_"He's kissing her on the lips now! What am I gonna do!"_

_"Just hold on Alphonse, there's nothing to worry about."_

_"Yes there is! She isn't the one I like! And on top of that, her laugh is really annoying!"_

There was a click as Alphonse put the phone back on the base.

Chapter 10:

Edward had just leaned in to kiss Sciezka whe he heard a piercing shriek and rapid footsteps from outside the door just before the door was whipped open. Alphonse ran in and hid behind his bed.

"Al! What are you doing home!" Edward said, running over to him.

"I saw...I saw something by the warehouse!" Alphonse said, shutting his eyes tight to hide the truth and shaking a fake shiver.

"What about Elysia?" Ed asked.

"I...I didn't have the guts to knock on her door so I came back here and on my way back I saw something by the warehouse." Alphonse said.

"You need to call her, Al. Just say that you caught a cold or something and say your sorry for not taking her out."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Alphonse got up and headed for the hall to make an imaginary call.

While Alphonse was out of the room, Edward gave Sciezka her jacket.

"Here's your jacket. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't work for us." he said.

"But why? Because your brother doesn't like me?" Sciezka asked.

"No...it's becaue I...I'm..." Edward didn't know how to say this.

"With someone else?" she finished. Edward looked at her with sorry eyes.

"No..." he said after a pause. "I'm going through a rough time right now...I just lost a couple good people in my life...My mother being one of them. I...I just can't do anything right now."

"That's alright. I'm not mad. I just wanted to cheer you up and if you were still open, that would be a bonus." she took her jacket, patted him on his shoulder and left. Alphonse was in the hall, holding the phone in case someone came out.

"I'm sorry, Elysia. I'll try harder next time...Okay...See you soon, bye." he said into the dead receiver before hanging up. "Bye, Sciezka." he waved to her. She waved back. Alphonse re-entered the dorm room and saw his brother on his bed looking out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Alphonse asked.

"No...I just want the impossible." Edward answered. He undid his braid, letting it fall over his shoulders and down his back before laying down and falling asleep. Alphonse walked over to his sleeping brother.

"I'm sorry, brother..." Alphonse whispered.

---two and a half months later---

"Wahoo!" Edward said, jumping for an unknown joy. "It's my birthday!" It seemed like a miracle that it finally was his birthday.

"Yay!" Al said. "And guess what! I got a you a birthday present!"

"Oh GREAT." Ed stomped off down the hall in shorts and trying to put on a t-shirt. "You probably bugged the hooligans out of Winry to bring her over here!"

"Brother! What if I said it was a book you've been wanting!"

"That's better." Ed said, walking back into the room and putting the rest of his clothes on. "Why'd you tell me?"

"Actually, Brother, uhmm..." Al said uneasily. _You guessed what it was already..._ he thought to himself.

---around evening---

"Come here, brother!" Al shouted from up ahead. "I held a good spot in the Central Tower Resturant for us! I wanted to take you out for dinner!"

"Awesome! I haven't gone to that resturant in ages! I _love_ that place!"

Alphonse giggled when trying to contain the secret, hoping Winry would come.

---taking a taxi to the tower---

"Here it is! What'cha gonna do when you get up there? Spit off the top?" asked the driver. Ed made a face and Alphonse winked at the driver, symboling that he'd tell him when they get there.

When they arrived, Alphonse grabbed his coat and the driver's sleeve.

"I'm going to get my brother hooked up with a girlfriend!" he whispered, smiling. "And at the same time, take him out to his favorite place for dinner."

"You know, I ask everyone who goes to the tower that question, just for the heck of it. You're the only one who answered! For that, the dinner's on me." the driver said with a smile.

"Thank you very much!"

---while having a snack before dinner, the brothers where deep in conversation---

"Well, I'm not looking for a mail-order bride! I just want somebody I can have a decent conversation with over dinner. Without her falling down into weepy tears over some movie! If anybody at all!" Edward said, poking at a shrimp with his fork.

"Well, as you can understand, she's very emotional." Alphonse said, talking about Roy's trouble with finding a good movie to takeRiza out to.

"Although, I cried at the end of 'The Conqueror of Shambala'," Edward admitted.

"Who didn't?" Al laughed sarcasticly.

"Alex Loise Armstrong was blowing the airships up. And Dietlinde Eckart and Karl Haushofer," Ed started to sniffle really loud. "were sitting on top of this armored personnel carrier, dressed like Nazis---"

"Stop, stop!" Alphonse had started to cry loudly, too, smaking his knee to make his point.

"And Jean Havoc!"

"Yes, Jean Havoc...!"

"He busted his back when he parachuted behind ememy lines and was paralized..."

"Stop it!" Al whined like a girl.

"And Dietlinde Eckart, near the beginning she was in this big ship..."

"Please no more! Oh, God, I loved that movie..." Al cried harder. The waitress came and asked if they were ready for their meal. They declined and instead, for now, requested a couple kleenexes.

_tbc in Chapter 12_

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going, but it'll all match up in the end! XD Don't forget to review peoples! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Kain Fuery, My Fiancee"

--Winry--

"Hello?" Winry picked up the phone. It was a man. It wasn't the only call she'd gotten over the week. She had put an add in the paper after all. "Yes? This is Winry Rockbell, yes."

"My name's Kain Fuery and I live in Central, but I have a vacation soon and I was wondering if I could head out there so we can get together."

"Well..." Winry fumbled with words. She had been thinking about calling Edward again or sending him a letter. But he hadn't responded. Not to mention Alphonse saying Edward was kissing someone the other night. "Sure! I'd love to have some company, it's been kind of lonely since the last guy who called told me the other day that he had a girlfriend."

"Oh...that's gotta bite. I'm sorry to hear that." Kain said. "Not to change the subject or anything, but do you happen to like dogs?"

"I love dogs! I have one of my own. He's a sweet dog. He lost a foreleg in an accident when he was a puppy though. That's were my Grandmother's skill for mechanics came in handy. We're both auto-mail mechanics."

"Wow! Really? I'd love to see your work!"

"If you live in Central, then you've probably seen my work before, that's if a boy named Ed Elric lives there."

"Well, I've seen an Ed_ward_ Elric around here and he has an auto-mail arm. I'm thinking he has a mechanical leg, too, judging the way he limps."

"I always called him Ed, so maybe his full name was Edward. I forgot now...it's been many years since I last saw him."

"Was he short for his age?"

"I think so."

"Then I might've seen him. He's actually a handy guy to have around, ya know? Not recently though..." he added sadly. "He lost his mother and a close friend recently, so life's been pretty hard on him."

"Oh..." Winry started thinking about the Edward on the radio. He just lost his mother and a friend and he was having a hard time getting through the day. "Before you leave, tell him chin up, okay?"

"Okay!" Kain laughed. "I will. Tell you what, I'll be there in a week."

--A week later--

"I'm going to the trainstation, Grandma!" Winry shouted up the stairs and grabbing her jacket. She left early in the morning so she could run to the trainstation which took her about fifteen minutes. The rest of the day was for looking for Kain Fuery. She found his platform and waited. After about three hours, a man in light blue slacks, a black button down, short black hair and rather big glasses came off the train. He appeared to be looking for someone. Winry got up from her seat and introduced herself.

"Oh, hi, Winry!" he said happily. "I'm Kain Fuery, from Central command. Nice to meet you!"

"Would you like to unload at my place and settle in first?" Winry asked. When Kain agreed, they headed over to the Rockbell's house.

--Two months later--

"My goodness, Mr. Fuery! You're stories of the Eastern City never cease to make me laugh!" said Pinako Rockbell, laughing hard at a particularly funny story about the Colonel making a scene about how much he liked dogs. Winry was laughing, too. She had never heard such funny stories since she read her old children's books.

"You know those stories have a lot more humor in them when I tell them. But otherwise those are true stories. The Colonel is actually a good friend of mine named Roy Mustang. It took him about a year to get promoted to the rank of Colonel and in that time, he'd tell stories of what happened when he was here visiting the Elric brothers. They were always funny to a point, too, of course. He likes adding humor to his stories, as well." Kain said, laughing. He dug something out of his pocket. "I know it's a little early for this kind of thing, Winry, but I..I was wondering if you would marry me?" he handed her the open box. It contained a ring of silver with a heart shaped opal in the middle.

"Kain!" Winry said, taking the box gently and examining the ring inside. "Yes, I will! If it makes all of us happy, then, yes I will!" She looked at Pinako. Pinako looked pleased.

"Whatever makes you happy, Winry, I'm fine with that." she said, smiling.

---that evening---

Winry and Kain sat together on the sofa in front of the fire in the livingroom. After a time, Kain broke the peaceful silence.

"Winry...You know, it's been two months. I have to leave tomorrow." he said, holding her hand, the ring flashing in the light of the flame. Winry looked up with sad eyes.

"Take me with you!" she said.

"I can't. If I did, I'd only see you on the weekends and even that would be pushing the limit. I usually stay in the dorms while working during the week." he said.

"But it would be something."

"Yes, I know." he leaned his head on hers. They listened to the fire crackle for a few moments more before Kain got up.

"I need to pack," he said. Winry followed him.

"I'll help you!"

"Winry," he said, turning and holding her in a hug. "Do you really want to marry me? It's no big deal if you don't...I just wanted someone to be close to and not lose that person, so I wanted to tie us together."

"Kain...I...I know how you feel..Yes, I will marry you." Winry said.

---Next morning---

"Well! I'm off! Thank you, Winry and Pinako for letting me stay." Kain said, waving with his one free hand, the other was holding his suitcase.

"You're welcome!" the two women waved back.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said, waving his arm around. He walked up to Winry, gave her a hug and planted a small kiss on her nose. Winry giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Alright! Bye, Den! Bye, everybody! Winry, I'll call when I get home, okay?"

"Okay! Have a safe trip back!" Winry waved until Kain was out of sight.

---that night---

"Winry!" Pinako groaned from downstairs. "The kid's on again."

"Granny, I'm with Kain. I'm not going to chase somebody I don't even know or _care_ to know!" Winry growled from up in her workshop.

"But, Winry! He says his brother's single again! After a one-time-date!"

"_Granny!_"

"Okay, okay, Winry." Pinako said, lighting her pipe. "Your loss."

_tbc in Chapter 13_

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! Oh! Since this story's almost done, I need some requests for a new story! And pairings, too, if there's a specific one you'd like me to write about, I can put it in my upcoming drabble story. Thankies!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This might be a bit long...lol sorries!

Chapter 12 "I can't marry Kain!"

Winry had the little portable radio turned on in her workshop upstairs so she could hear what she told herself not to listen to again. Alphonse, talking over the radio, told Dr. Tucker all about that day. He was talking about how Edward's birthday was coming up and how the lady Al hoping for wasn't coming. He wouldn't say the name, so Winry told her self not give get false hope.

"What am I thinking about him for anyway? I have a fiancé now." she told herself firmly, twisting another bolt onto an auto mail leg with her wrench.

---The next morning---

"Winry! Go fetch some eggs for me, please!" Pinako said in a high, sweet voice from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Winry ran downstairs, and despite the all-nighter she had pulled again, she was as spry as a fox on a hunt. She ran over to the chicken coop that was built in the days when her parents were alive and set to gathering eggs. She counted them one by one until she reached about twenty four.

Pinako made an omelet for herself and sunny side up for Winry. She put the reminder of the eggs in the cooling machine she and Winry had constructed for the chilling of food last summer.

(a/n: that would be known in this world as a "refrigerator" lol)

"I know what you were doing last night, Winry." Pinako said as if she knew everything, finishing her breakfast.

"What was I doing, Granny?" Winry asked, tilting her head.

"You, my dear, were listening to the radio." Pinako answered, waving her fork around to prove her point.

"Ooh, Granny, you never cease to be wrong! Yes, I was listening to the _same_ program I was listening to two and half months ago! The same kid, the same problem, the same brother, and the same...everything." Winry grouched, finishing her meal then getting up to rinse her plate.

"Thought so." Pinako walked out the door.

Winry sat upstairs by her window. She kept thinking in her head about the program and how much she really loved Kain. She came to the conclusion that she should either send Edward another letter or go to Central Tower. Even though she loved Kain, there was something that seemed to hold her back. She looked at the calendar. Two days before she was supposed to meet Edward on the top of the Tower.

_What am I going to do!_ she thought, shaking her hands. _I know what I'm going to do! I'm afraid to do it, but I just have this feeling that it's the right thing to do!_ she had made up her mind. So she flew down the stairs grasping the trunk she had packed just in case, and grabbing her coat from the chair on which it hung she ran out the door yelling to her grandmother,

"I'm leaving! I'm going to Central! I'll be back in a week! I love you!" Pinako turned and stood out on the porch to see what the racket was about. All she saw was Winry running down the road as if being chased by a monster and shouting a farewell. All Pinako could do was wave back and wonder which man she was going to meet in Central City; Edward Elric or Kain Feury.

Once on the train, Winry pulled out a small mirror about the size of her hand. She pondered to herself how she would get to the Tower and whether she should meet Edward Elric or not. After all, she was engaged to Kain Feury. She arrived in Central a day earlier than she expected. Usually it took two days, but as it was early, she got a hotel room and pondered her next move. When she had a thought she shoved it away because it went against her engagement to Kain.

Around midnight she was still thinking. There was one lonely thought of Edward Elric and his brother that had lingered in her brain since the time she left home. She paid a little more attention this time. It was almost as if it had stayed there waiting for her to do so. When she came to a conclusion of what the thought could mean, she started to re-plan her day for the third time; this time, basing the schedule around her meeting Edward Elric after finding Kain and telling him something important that required face to face conversation.

"I can't marry Kain!" she said out loud before falling asleep on the hotel sofa.

---next morning---

Winry stretched after a hot shower and donned a rather bland outfit. She considered it her prettiest and most up-to-do outfit in her suit case. It consisted of a pair of shiny brown flats, a pair of loose khakis, a black belt with a gold buckle, a red ribbon for her hair and a grey-tan trench coat.

lol sorry! ;

She walked down the bustling main street of the City and presently came to a restaurant. She asked to use the telephone. She dialed Kain's number, hoping he was in his dorm and that it was the right number. When someone answered she stuttered.

"Uhm, yes? Hello? Kain Feury? This is Winry Rockbell."

"Winry! Hi! How are you! I'm sorry I couldn't reach you last night. I tried to call and let you know I got back safe but your grandmother said you were out." he said, a smile in his voice. A pleasant sound, to be sure.

"Are you free right now?"

"What do you mean? You make it sound like you're in Central!" he laughed.

"Kain, the truth is...is that I _am_ in Central and I need to talk to you."

"O my Gosh! how did you get here?"

"By train."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at a restaurant. The...Fire Phoenix I think it's called."

"Ooh, I love that place. I'll come down right away! I'm sure Mustang can spare me an hour." he laughed.

Five minutes later Kain stepped into The Fire Phoenix restaurant. He asked the waiter if a tall blonde girl named Winry was there waiting for a Kain Feury. The waiter escorted him to the table without a word.

"Thank you, sir!" Kain said with a smile he so very often wore, especially around Winry. Straitening his jacket before sitting down he asked how Winry was doing.

"Oh, I feel terrible."

"Did I leave too soon?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's my decision. Listen, have you heard on the radio this program called Sleepless in Central? Dr. Nina Tucker was talking to some guy's brother---."

"Oh, yes! I heard that one! I know those two brothers personally. I don't know what possessed Al to call a radio station about it, but hey, if it gets Ed a girlfriend, that's all that matters!" he joked, remembering countless jokes of the same matter coming from the Colonel's mouth.

"The thing is...is...well, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me," Kain said, holding her hand across the table.

"I...I..." Winry fumbled with the words. Tears formed near the rim of her eyes. She paused before continuing. "I can't marry you, Kain!" The grin slid from Kain's face.

"What!" he was taken aback. "What are you saying?"

"I've been scheduled to meet this Edward Elric on the top of Central Tower on October 11th at 8pm when the sun sets."

"But you don't have to go!"

"I need to, Kain. I _have_ to. I made up my mind last night. Something just didn't feel right when I thought about us being together in the future."

"Winry, you're mind is muddled! Do you want a cup of tea? Or something at least to calm you down. People always say that they had the strangest thoughts when they were engaged."

"Is your mind muddled?" Winry asked, sniffing and wishing she had said yes for some tea.

"Yes it is," Kain said.

"But is there another girl who could potentially be your future wife in this lovely scenario of ours?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not, Winry! Why would I go two-timing you?"

"So you think I'm two-timing you, Kain? Just because there's some other guy, _who I've _never_ met, may I point out_, that I've been thinking about meeting the whole time and _before_ you asked me to marry you?"

"No! Winry, listen, I don't want to fight in here."

"Are you mad at me?" Winry asked.

"No, I'm not angry at you. I'm just...a little disappointed that's all." Kain sighed, pushing in his chair and holding out his hand for Winry to take it. Winry took his hand and she was led outside where she finished crying holding onto his jacket.

"There, there. There's no reason to cry now, Winry. What's done it done and I accept your statement. You go on and meet Edward. I dare say you'll like him, even though he's a tad shorter than you."

"Thank you, Kain." Winry said, smiling in her tears. "That made me feel a little better."

"What can I do to make it even better?" Kain chuckled.

"The best way to get to Central Tower and a kiss." Winry giggled at the thought.

"Deal!" he said. "Okay, the best way...hmm...well, it's very busy that time of day in that part of the city. You'll be better off taking a taxi."

"Thanks," Winry smiled and wrapped her coat around her tighter as it was getting colder outside.

"Now for a kiss!" Kain said, grinning. Winry giggled with him as their lips met and wiped away the cold.

"I'll stay in contact, okay?" she asked, waving.

"Alright." Kain said, waving back then running back to HQ.

Winry flagged a taxi around 7:45pm.

"Central Tower please. I have to be there by 8pm, so if you could make it fast, I'd really appreciate it." she asked.

"Alright, ma'am. I'll give you a discount, too, how's that sound?"

"Really? Thanks! But may I ask why, sir?" Winry asked.

"You're my first tourist in five years! Hehheheh!" the driver laughed, turning onto the street that would lead them straight to the bottom of the Tower.

"How do you know I'm a tourist?" Winry asked, pulling her hair back with the red ribbon.

"The way you dress and hold your posture. You must be from Risembool!"

"Why, yes, Sir, I am!" Winry said, while the taxi driver only chuckled.

Winry thought about all that had happened and how easy she got it. Around ten minutes later she found herself lugging her trunk out of the backseat and having a brief farewell conversation with the driver.

"Thanks for getting me here! It was a nice ride."

"Whatcha gonna do once you get up there? Spit off the top?"

"Actually, I'm here for a date."

"Ooh, romantic spot up there it is! You'll love the food, too." the driver winked. "Have a good evenin'!"

"You too! Thanks for the ride!"

Walking up to the doors, she paused. Then finally she brought herself to open the doors.

"Excuse me, Sir, but is there anyone registered here under Edward Elric?" she asked the clerk.

"Elric's the last name?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that he's up in the restaurant up top. Good luck, ma'am!"

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

When she reached the middle of the room she looked around and saw a watch near a plant in a large terra cotta pot. She picked it up, and then heading for the elevator, she almost was run into by a boy around 17 with blonde hair and green eyes.

--t.b.c.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "I left something down by the door."

A/N: This one might be short...not sure...if it is, please don't kill me. XD;; Oh yeah, LAST CHAPTER PEOPLES!

After drying their eyes and blowing their noses, Alphonse sat up straight and looked around. It was almost 6:30 in the evening and still no sign that Winry had arrived.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, tapping Ed on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go look for something. I can't find my watch. I think I must have left it downstairs."

"Oh...Okay...I'll see you in a bit then, hmm?"

"Yeah." Al said with a smile. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. As he went down, little did he know that the lady he had been waiting for was driving straight for the Tower.

---Winry p.o.v.---

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this...I just blew off my fiancé for someone I don't even know._ I thought to myself as I rode in the back of a taxi on the way to Central Tower. (a/n: read chapter 12 to find out what happens along the way)

---Alphonse---

Alphonse had been in the lobby looking for his watch for about a half an hour now. Edward was getting worried. He asked someone to watch his seat and he went off to find the elevators. Once he got downstairs he asked if anyone had seen Alphonse. Alphonse was there, so no help was needed.

"Brother, I swear it was down here!" Al said, lifting yet again another piece of decor for the millionth time. "I don't know where else it would be..." Alphonse cut himself off when he looked up. He did not believe his eyes.

There stood Winry.

"Alphonse!" shouted Edward from the stairwell. "Get back here!"

He stopped running. Alphonse stood pointing at a young lady. Edward nodded his head in her direction.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. Come on, Al." just before Edward grabbed his brother's hand he stopped.

"You must be Winry?" he asked. She looked at him, standing only an inch or so taller than him.

"Edward." she held out her hand and Edward held it. Turning to Alphonse she said, "Here's your watch, young sir."

"My name's Alphonse. And that's Howard." Alphonse said, pointing to the bear on the face of the watch.

"Well, hello there, Howard. Alphonse."

"Should we go now?" Edward asked. "The elevators are running again."

"Yes, let's go." Winry said. Alphonse smiled as they walked to the elevators.

They reached the top of the tower and sat down to a table. Once they had ordered, they ate and talked until most of the people had left.

"It's getting chilly out, should we get out o' here?" Edward said, standing up. Winry stood, too. Edward wrapped his jacket around Winry's shoulders and they walked home, with Alphonse trailing behind, smiling.

THE END

OWARI

DAS ENDE

A/N: Please R&R!


End file.
